Un amor prohibido
by locas historias
Summary: no diré nada, por que si no que gracia tiene?


Capitulo 1: ¿quien es este extraño?

Un día hermoso en bajoterra, una niña de 12 año, de cabello rojo y ojos azules dormía tranquilamente hasta que su babosa fantasma* la intento despertar

mmm-empezó a quejarse- 5 minutos mas

luego de 15 minutos de intentar despertarla, la puerta se abrió lentamente y entro una mujer de 32 años, de cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes

karina,karina despierta-le dijo dulcemente-hoy iremos a la caverna objetivo para buscar algunas babosas

al escuchar eso Karina se levanto desanimada,

¿enserio tengo que ir?-pregunto

si-contesto firme

y...si me quedo con kord y pronto?-

no, kord fue a visitar a grendell y pronto fue a colina topo para ver como van las cosas-

esta bien-luego de que la mujer salio,karina entro a ducharse,se cambio, tomo a su babosa y bajo las escaleras muy desanimada

_**en la sala...**_

donde esta karina?-pregunto un joven de 33 años de cabello azul oscuro y ojos celestes

pues, ya deberia estar aquí-dijo mirando las escaleras-ah, eli crees que sea buena idea llevarla? no olvides que desde que blakk murió, twist incremento las excavaciones de agua oscura-dijo preocupada

trixie, cálmate, estará bien-dijo sonriendo

entonces por las escaleras apareció karina,con la cabeza agachada

que te pasa karina?-pregunto eli al verla decaída

pues...quería practicar un poco mas con fantasmatica*-dijo algo desanimada mirando a su babosa

y cual es el problema?-pregunto trixie

que tengo que ir con ustedes a la caverna objetivo- dijo con pesar

pues que tal si te quedas aquí?-pregunto eli

se lo pregunte a mamá , pero me dijo que no había nadie que pudiera cuidarme-

enserio trix?-pregunto sin poder creerlo-karina ya tiene edad suficiente para quedarse sola, ademas nadie sabe donde esta el refugio-

bueno...creo que esta vez tu padre tiene razón-dijo trixie

bien, entonces de monos prisa, así llegaremos antes y estaremos mas tiempo con nuestra pequeña lanzadora-dijo eli haciéndole cosquillas a karina

jajajajaja ya jajajajajaja basta-dijo entre risas, hasta que por fin logro soltarse

bien, no vemos luego, y recuerda no debes salir de esta caverna-dijo eli poniéndose serio

eli y trixie se subieron a sus mecas y partieron a la caverna objetivo, karina se quedo en la puerta viendo como se alejaban y cuando los perdió de vista entro calmada al refugio tomo su lanzadora fue a su habitación a buscar a nieves, lumi y a spectral (babosa congelada, lumino* y terror), bajo las escaleras, salio y comenzó a caminar hacía un bosque que había cerca

bien chicos, el aniversario de mis padres es en 2 días, esto sera una gran sorpresa-dijo mientras cargaba a nieves en su lanzadora, la babosa fue lanzada, alcanzo los 150 k/h y con hielo escribio _FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, _luego lanzo su babosa lumino, esta llego lo mas alto posible, lanzo una bola de luz, esta se traslució a través del hielo haciendo que las letras brillaran, volvió a lanzar a lumi e hizo algo así como fuegos artificiales

eso fue increíble, seguro saldrá igual de bien cuando se los muestre- las babosas asintieron con sus pequeñas cabecitas

de pronto se sintió un ruido suave que provenía de unos arbustos que estaban de tras de ella

quien anda hay?-pregunto mientras cargaba a fantasmatica

eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo una voz masculina

sal ahora si no quieres pagar las consecuencias-dijo amenazadoramente

si no lo hago, que me pasaria?-pregunto en tono desafiante

no quieres saber-

pues si quiero-dijo burlandose

tu lo pediste-dijo lanzando a fantasmatica

el la esquibo facilmente y lanzo una babosa venomoud*, se transformo, de su boca salieron lianas con la puntarosada que ataron a karina y de sus antenas salio un humo que hiso que callera inconciente, el chico rubio, con penetrantes ojos purpura se apollo en un arbol a esperar que la lanzadora despertara

luego de unos 5 minutos ella desperto

que, que paso?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

lo que paso fue que yo te venci-dijo dandole la mano para que pudiera leventarse

gracias, eres un buen lanzador-dijo poniendose de pie

tu tampoco lo haces mal-dijo soltandolay que babosa es esa?-dijo mirando la pequeña babosa verde de ojos rosa que estaba en el hombro del chico

es una babosa venomoud-dijo mirando a la babosa

es muy tierna-dijo acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la babosa

si lo es, y que clase de babosa es esa?-dijo señalando a fantasmatica

ella es fantasmatica, una babosa fantasma-dijo pasandole la babosa

ella es igual de tierna-la babosa solo sonrió y salto al hombro de su dueña

y que esta haciendo por aquí?-

pues, mi papá me mando a buscar algunas babosas-

y para que?-pregunto confundida, nadie buscaba babosas por esos lugares

me dijo algo de modificarlas para dar darles mas poder, la verdad no le doi mucha importancia, casi siempre estoy fuera de casa-dijo mirándola

mi papá dice que no hay que alterar la escencia de una babosa, que eso podría ocasionar la destrucción de bajorterra-dijo triste

lo se pero si no obedezco les hará lo mismo a mis babosas y no quiero que les pase nada, las tengo desde que era muy pequeño y pues...me preocupo por ellas-dijo en el mismo tono que la peliroja

la babosa flathulorinka de karina empezó a soltar ese olor y todos quedaron impregnados con el

eso es _cof cof_ demasiado asqueroso-dijo la joven lanzadora

tal vez _cof cof_ esto ayude-dijo mientras cargaba a su babosa venomoud, esta se transformo, llego lo mas alto que pudo y de pancita salio un olor semejante a las rosas y eso opaco el olor de la flathulorinka

guau eso fue impresionante-dijo mirando como la babosa volvia a la mano de su dueño

es solo un truco que aprendí con el tiempo-dijo poniendo la babosa en su hombro

y donde la encontraste? me gustaría que me enseñaras ese truco-dijo sonriendo

pues las puedes encontrar en los bosques cerca de la caverna objetivo-dijo

que? la caverna objetivo? debe ser una broma-dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

por que lo dices?-pregunto confundido ante la actitud de la chica

es que...ah mis padres hiban a la caverna objetivo a recolectar unas babosas-dijo en la misma posición

tal vex encuentren alguna y no, te la traigan-dijo tratando de animarla

enserio?-dijo levantando la vista

claro-le contesto sonriente-una pregunta, claro si quieres, am quienes son tus padres?

mis padres son eli y trixie-dijo

el se quedo perplejo, esa hermosa chica era hija el mayor enemigo de su padre

y quienes son tus padres?-pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

no creo que quieras saber-dijo bajando la cabeza

yo te dijo los míos, ahora es tu turno-dijo burlona

ja, eres buena haciendo tratos, mis padres son...

* * *

aquí esta mi nueva historia, intenten adivinar el nombre del papá de este chico, pero creo que es demasiado obivo, pero igual, el titulo se lo quiero agradecer a crix, crix eres la chica de fanfic en la que mas confio

espero que les guste y nos vemos luego

bay


End file.
